The prior art discloses numerous methods for the formation of three dimensional objects which are useful in a variety of applications. Generally, these objects are formed by initially producing a blank or element which is then folded, bent or otherwise manipulated to conform to the shape of a three dimensional object.
The bulk of the prior art in this regard shows elements having substantially straight lines upon which the edges of the three dimensional objects are folded. Furthermore, in order for the element to hold the shape of the object, the sides, faces, or edges must be secured by tabs, an adhesive or by other sealing or joining means.
It is often desirable, however, to produce and utilize objects with curved or arced faces, sides, or edges rather than straight lines. Objects possessing such curved arc portions, in addition to being more aesthetically pleasing, are useful in containing or displaying irregular shaped products or merchandise.
An example of the aesthetically pleasing appearance of such arced sides of a container is found in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 202,920. This patent, however, is limited to a rectangular shaped container having arced portions only along its four sides. It is further limited with respect to making larger or smaller three dimensional objects having a greater or lesser number of faces or sides. Furthermore, this box cannot be simply constructed from an element or blank unless at least one or more faces or sides is glued or adhesively attached to an adjacent face or side to form the final object.
Therefore, none of the prior art discloses three dimensional objects which utilize a number of inwardly curved arcs as edges or sides to form aesthetically pleasing objects. Furthermore, none of the prior art discloses objects which can be formed from elements or blanks wherein the tension created by folding the sides and faces of the element or blank along its edges enables the object to hold the shape desired. Applicant, however, has now discovered a novel, unusual and surprising method for making elements which can accomplish all of the above. The elements, their method of manufacture, and the three dimensional objects generated therefrom are the subject of this application, which is a complete departure from the Euclidian forms presently known and used at this time.